Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures Transcript
Here is the transcript for Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The opening begins in a far distanced planet called "Drakonda", ???. ???. Prince Luther: Stand firm, men, for the King and Asgard! ???, ???. Prince Luther: (yells) Back to the sea, dog! (grunting) ???, ???. Royal Guard: Prince Luther! ???, ???. Commander Drax: Drop your weapons or say goodbye to your prince! ???, ???. Prince Luther: Drax, I should have known you were behind this cowardly attack. Commander Drax: Hello, nephew, Sorry I've missed the family reunions, but it's been difficult, being banished and all. Prince Luther: Your punishment was well-earned. Commander Drax: That depends on your point of view, But since your daddy has left you alone and unprotected, I thought we could get reacquainted. Prince Luther: His absence is but temporary, He has business across the Western Planet. Commander Drax: Is that what he told you? (chuckles) He knew I was growing strong in the mechanical arts, Too strong, perhaps, for even him. You fight bravely for the son of a coward. ???, ???. Commander Drax: Tie him up! Dark Army Trooper: Your cutlass! Commander Drax: Plenty more at home. Leave it. A calling card for my cowardly brother. Take him aboard the ship! And be sure to bring the princess as well! Prince Luther: She's not here, She stayed behind in Asgard. ???, ???. Commander Drax: Search the castle, Find the girl. Prince Luther: I tell you, she's not here! ???, ???. Dark Army Trooper: Aha! ???, ???. Willory: Are you certain he's gone? ???, ???. Willory: I say, my lady, it may be prudent to remain under wraps. ???, ???. Willory: My lady? ???, ???. Princess Kimiko: My brother needs help. Willory: Oh, heavens, my lady! As your butler, I cannot allow you to... Princess Kimiko: Step aside, Willory. Willory: But, my lady, it's a boatful of pirates and your fencing classes have just begun! You're not yet up to the task! Princess Kimiko: Perhaps you're right. Then there's only one thing to do. Willory: Indeed. Stay hidden until the rogues have left. ???, ???. Willory: My lady? ???, ???. Willory: What is it? Princess Kimiko: It's from my father. His own creation. He said I was to use it only in the gravest of circumstances. (pirates shouting) Willory: I'd say this qualifies. But what does it do? Princess Kimiko: It's a Helpseeker. ???, ???. Princess Kimiko: We need help. Luther has been taken. The situation is dire. Please bring back... Let me see. What do we need? Willory: The army! The navy! Princess Kimiko: Heroes. We need heroes that can save Luther! ???, ???. Dark Army Trooper: She's not on board, sir. Commander Drax: Blast! Send spies to Asgard and the surrounding Planets, I need them both. ???, ???. Willory: Heroes? Princess Kimiko: Yes. Heroes. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz (V.O.): Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures! ???, ???. :Rocker ::Monochromatic mother earth ::Too dark to see the morning ::A tension in the atmosphere ::It’s cold and never thawing ::Follow common sense ::In the way that I’ve been told ::But will it really make me happy? ::Now I realize my breath has started to freeze :Singers ::I’m in the middle of the blizzard ::I can feel the pressure ::Got ice encased around my heart ::The beats the only measure ::Of even knowing I’m alive ::Come turn this pain to pleasure :Rapper ::Before I shut right down and shut the door for good :Rocker ::There’s a wall that’s towering over me ::If I try to climb it will I succeed? ::Oh Oh Oh Oh ::I’ll find the truth deep inside ::Life is in my hands, so no need to pray ::‘Cause I’m ready now for the judgement day ::Oh Oh Oh Oh ::It’s gonna be mine to pay ::No one else gets to decide ::‘Cause the futures only made for you and I (Short Instrumental) :Rapper ::Yeah, such a narrow world ::Full of empty dreams ::Pausing out the drift ::Like my haunted screams ::Staring through the void, I can find my feet ::Ima blow it all away like a blizzard :Rocker ::Ayayayayayayayay :Singers ::Break the ice, break the ice ::Break the ice now! ::Break the ice, break the ice ::Break the ice now! :Rocker ::Ayayayayayayayay :Singers ::Break the ice, break the ice ::Break the ice now! ::Break the ice, break the ice ::Break the ice now! :Rocker ::There’s a wall that’s towering over me ::If I try to climb it will I succeed? ::Oh Oh Oh Oh ::I’ll find the truth deep inside ::Life is in my hands, so no need to pray ::‘Cause I’m ready now for the judgement day ::Oh Oh Oh Oh ::I’ll be the one to decide ::It is my right to be free ::‘Cause the futures only made for you and I ::And the story will last forever more ???, ???. Fu: (humming) Oh, why good morning, Tweeter. Tweeter: (whistling and coughing) Fu: There's that cough again, Polly want a gas mask? Tweeter: (whistles, coughs) Fu: I'll bet it's the smog, up we go. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (snoring) Fu: Well, now we've gotten rid of the smog, let's get of the snoring. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (grumbling) Fu: Time to get up, Robbie. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Oh! Ah! Ehh! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Oh, why did you have to wake me, Fu? I was dreaming about sleeping. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (screaming and grunting) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (laughing, yawns, smacks lips) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Mornin', Fu. What's for breakfast? Fu: Well, your mother made orange juice, eggs, bacon, toast with marmalade and coffee, How do you want your eggs? Robbie Diaz: Just skip the eggs. Fu: Watching your cholesterol, eh, Robbie? Say, "Ahh." Robbie Diaz: Ahh. (gulps) Mm, You burned the toast. ???, ???. Tony Diaz: Have a good day, Son. Robbie Diaz: You too, Dad. ???, ???. Austin Diaz: Uh, Pop? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Austin? Austin Diaz: You're coming to my baseball game today, aren't you? It's the tournament semi-finals. Robbie Diaz: Sure, Austin, I wouldn't miss it for the universe. ???, ???. Austin Diaz: Starts at 4.00. Robbie Diaz: I'll be there. Alice Diaz: I love you, Dad. Robbie Diaz: Love you, Alice. Alice Diaz: Uh, Dad? Uh, there's a dance at school this afternoon. Robbie Diaz: That's nice, dear. Alice Diaz: Oh, thanks, Dad, You're outergalactic. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'm out of money too. Angelica Diaz: Bye, darling. Suddenly, Astro blabbering. Robbie Diaz: Astro! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: So I forgot to say goodbye. Astro: (garbled dog-speak) I love you, George. Robbie Diaz: I know, I know. I love you too. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Oh, no, not again. ???, ???. Rocket Rick: This is Rocket Rick, your Dees drive-time digital top-ten DJ, And here's the morning traffic advisory for all of you poor drones who have to do this every day. Together: Turn around, go home and go back to bed. Robbie Diaz: Very funny. Now let's have it straight or I'm gonna be late again. Rocket Rick: OK, here it is straight, just for you. The skyway's backed up from the 101 to the 202 and the 300, Get off and head for the 404. Robbie Diaz: 404, huh? Right! ???, ???. Rocket Rick: Oh, too late. The 404 is jammed. Robbie Diaz: I know. I know.... It's time for the Data Squad traffic-beater. Inflate-a-Cop. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (laughing) I hate to be this sneaky, but my job's on the line. Soon, siren noise ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (laughs) My siren's getting better every day. As the siren continues, but however siren slows. Robbie Diaz: Roo... roo-roo-roo... Roo... Rooh-oh. (chuckles nervously) ???, ???. Rocket Rick: Too bad, Robbie. Traffic school begins next Saturday. In the meantime, here's one just for you. (Steve McClintock and Garm Beall: Gotcha) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (laughs) Made it! Hello, Commander Center. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Robbie Diaz reporting, Decca, to say whatever it is I do, I just did it again. Decca 2: You certainly did, Robert. Robbie Diaz: What are my trusted and close friends of mine up to today? Decca 2: The other rangers are meeting at Canterlot High School for the entire day. Robbie Diaz: Thank you. This is Robbie Diaz signing off for the entire day. Ahh. ???, ???. Elsewhere at Canterlot City, The Thin Clergyman is riding on his bike through the countryside. Just then, a tuneful toot is heard and a yellow blur speeds past him. The Thin Clergyman: Oh! The yellow blur is revealed to be a yellow rally car named Ace. He races along the mainland road before turning and winking at the camera. Ace: G'day! (laughs) He then spots the Flying Scotsman ahead and speeds to catch up with him. The title comes up: Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. Ace catches up with the Flying Scotsman. Ace: Excuse me, mate! Flying Scotsman: Huh? Ace: Is this the way to the Island of Sodor?! Flying Scotsman: Yes, but only if you're a railway engine! Ace sees the road leading off at the edge of the mainland. He saw a bent part of the fence nearby and jumps over it, shocking Flying Scotsman Flying Scotsman: Where do you think you're going? Ace: I think I'm going over the railway bridge. Where do you think I'm going? On the other side of the bridge, Sidney is rolling towards it with a goods train when he sees Ace ahead of him Flying Scotsman: (whistles) Look out! Ace: (laughs) Sidney: Ooooooh! Sidney slams on his brakes but Ace tilts on his side and made his way past Sidney Ace: Mind yourself, mate! You don't want to blow a gasket over nothing! (laughs as he speeds away) Meanwhile, ???, ???. :All ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ahhh ::Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhh :Shimmer ::Back in the day, I used to walk these halls ::Acting tough, but all alone ::I needed a friend to lend me a helping hand ::I couldn't do it on my own :All ::We've come so far together ::Got memories to treasure ::I look at you, stories come back to life ::And if I need reminding ::I know where I can find you ::In these pages, you'll last forever ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ah ::Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhhh :Shimmer ::Remember when I, I lost the crown ::You didn't leave me out in the rain ::We still had songs to sing, magic transforming ::Special in every way ::The gems chose us by name :All ::We've come so far together ::Got memories to treasure ::I look at you, stories come back to life ::And if I need reminding ::I know where I can find you ::In these pages, you'll last forever ::Forever, forever :Shimmer ::In these pages, you'll last forever ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer and Rebecca Singleton: Oof! (papers flapping) Rebecca Singleton: Excuse me. Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in. Rebecca Singleton: I've been here for a while. Sunset Shimmer: I didn't realize. Rebecca Singleton: I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song. Yoshi: (softly) Ain't she a quiet one? Mordecai: Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people. Am I right? Fluttershy: We do? Who? Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help. Rebecca Singleton: I'm Rebecca Singleton. Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you. Rebecca Singleton: I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year. Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Um... Rebecca Singleton: We met in ninth-grade English. Sunset Shimmer: And... I was... saying it was nice to meet you then. You didn't let me finish. Rebecca Singleton: Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives. Everyone: (clamoring) Sunset Shimmer: (reading) "Most Likely to Succeed", "Best Smile", "Class Clown." (gasp) Ooh! We won "Best Friends"! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and me! Pinkie Pie: I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good for Micro Chips. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion". Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft! I'm not! (laughs) Fluttershy: Don't worry, Twilight. We know you're a genius. Rigby: Besides, it's just the yearbook. Everyone: (gasp) Sunset Shimmer: Just the yearbook?! Applejack: (groans) Now ya gone and done it! Sunset Shimmer: The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book. In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook. Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to "Best Muscles". Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps! Rarity: Oh. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the concert on Saturday? Everyone's bound to look adorable. Pinkie Pie: Rock day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes. (whispers, to Fluttershy) The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred! Fluttershy: Yech. Subbenly, the door opens as ???. Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately! Sunset Shimmer: Unfortunately for me, that's me. What do you want, Trixie? Trixie Lulamoon: Ha! Just as I suspected! I was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfullest"! Explain yourself! Riku: How should I put this? You didn't win "Greatest and Most Powerful" because it wasn't one of the Superlatives. Trixie Lulamoon: Hmm. Neither was "Biggest Meanie", but that didn't stop you from winning it our freshman year. Applejack: That was different. The whole school voted for her. Pinkie Pie: She was soooooooo mean. Twilight Sparkle: Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. Trixie We're not having a "Greatest and Powerfullest" Superlative. Sorry. Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, you're the one who'll be sorry, Sunset Shimmer! When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear! Like this! Behold! The Magician's Exit! (poof!) Everyone: (cough) (door handle jiggling) Sunset Shimmer: Allow me. We were actually on our way out. (door unlocks) Trixie Lulamoon: Hmph! Equestria Girls: (laughing) ???, ???. Rebecca Singleton: I'll just finish up... ???, ???. Gmerl: Ooh. Forgot to turn off the lights. ???, ???. Rebecca Singleton: ...in the dark. ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: Oh no! ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. At the Star Carnival, ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Austin Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Announcer: And now, the moment we've all been waiting for has arrived, let's give an welcoming hello to the Rock Legend, Angus Scattergood! Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- The scene then cuts to Thomas arriving at Knapford Station. The Fat Controller comes over. The Fat Controller: Ah, Thomas. Thank you for sorting out those fish trucks earlier. That was a great help. Thomas: Not a problem, sir. Always happy to be really useful. And well, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about, sir. I've had an idea. How would you like it, sir, if one of your engines could be the first railway engine to right round the world?! The Fat Controller: Round the world?! I've never heard of a railway engine going around the world. Thomas: Yes, sir. I know, sir. It's probably never been done before. The Fat Controller: Oh, well, it would be a marvelous thing if it could be done, Thomas. But I doubt it's that easy. The world's not all one big railway you know. There are oceans to cross, as well as deserts and jungles and mountains. Thomas: But wouldn't it be marvelous thing, wouldn't it, sir? The Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas, it would. the telephone ringing Oh, bother that telephone. Thomas while going to answer it If you can figure out a way of actually doing it. Thomas: Yes, sir. guard blows his whistle and Thomas leave the station Thomas: I can. scene then cuts to Bertie arriving at Knapford later but find that Thomas wasn't there. Percy whistles as he pulls in. Bertie sees him ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: DK, Della, I know that's you. Della Duck: Aw phooey. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: 'Sup, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Emerl, Gmerl. Gmerl: How did you do that?! Robbie Diaz: And, I assume, Yoshi and Austin. ???, ???. Yoshi: Whoa-oh! All good. Robbie Diaz: What are you guys doing out here? Gmerl: We knew you were up to something. Robbie Diaz: This is all my fault that Eggman knows what we were doing, I have to prove to everyone that I'm more than enough to handle this mission, Gmerl. Donkey Kong: But, Rob, traveling to Planet Drakonda? It's too dangerous. Robbie Diaz: I have to at least warn everyone about Eggman's plan. Della Duck: Well, we're Data Squad Rangers too and we stick together. So, if you're going, we're coming with you. Robbie Diaz: But... I can't ask you to do that. Austin Diaz: You didn't ask, Pop. Yoshi: We volunteered. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, guys. Gmerl: First things first. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Wow! Yoshi: Robo technology. Cool. Gmerl: According to the map, we're here at the Astro Megaship MK.II, so we should be heading right in front of this very large, tall steel wall. Everyone: Check. ???, ???. ---- Yoshi: I can't believe we did this! I can't believe we did this.... I can't believe we did this! (cheers) ---- :Bertie: Thomas? :Percy: Thomas? Has anyone seen Thomas? :Toby: Thomas? (Thomas? Thomas?) :Gordon: He could have bashed into some buffers :Diesel: Or dropped down into a mine :Percy: Or rolled into the ocean 'cuz he passed the danger sign :Rosie: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all :Edward: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house :Knapford Stationmaster: Right through a wall :Toby: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown :Paxton: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown :Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? :Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? :Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! :Marion: He could be caught up in a landslide :Bill: Or have fallen off a bridge :Ben: Or tried to climb a mountain :Timothy: And be stuck up on a ridge! :James: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race :Imprisoned in a Steelworks! :Percy: Or be lost in outer space! :Sir Topham Hatt: Sir Topham Hatt to major Thomas... come in major Thomas... Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! :James: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! :Henry: He could be almost anywhere! :Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Thomas go? :Percy: We don't know, sir! :Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! :All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :Emily: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! :Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. :Emily: Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And... and Carly loaded him onto a ship! :Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! :He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile :Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile :He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower :Or chilling in Antarctica... :Dowager Hatt: He wouldn't last an hour! :Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air :Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! :Percy: Are there tracks there? :James: Of course! The subway goes right through it. :Percy: You mean he's gone underground? :Thomas: Hello! Hello? :Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by :Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai :Thomas: Hi! :Moai Head: Hi :Sir Topham Hatt: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra :Or in Venice on a gondola! :Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! :Sir Topham Hatt: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola :He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo :He could be almost anywhere :Oh, where did Thomas go? :Henry: We still don't know, sir! :Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. :All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Thomas, where could you be? ---- Yard Manager: It's up to you to get this cargo to San Francisco on time. Yoshi: (gasps) him was a lot of trucks and flatbeds scattered in all the sidings in the yard Jamal: My gosh! That's a awful lot of cargo. Robbie Diaz: But we are really useful rangers! OK, we'll do it! Jamal: Really, but I thought your friend was helping you. Robbie Diaz: Who? You? Suddenly, Lydia came up behind him and waves Lydia: No, Me. Robbie Diaz: Oh, it's you again. I might have known. Jamal: You know each other? Robbie Diaz: You could say that. Lydia: We can take this coffee to San Francisco together. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) Fine. Then climb aboard, We need to hurry anyway if we gonna catch up with Eggman. The song We're Friends starts as they loaded the cargo to the the Astro Megaship and went off a town where people wearing colorful headdresses and playing drums dance on each side of them. :Singers ::We're friends! :Diaz ::Anywhere we go ::Seems like you're gonna go there too ::Anything we do ::You're always gonna do that too ::It doesn't really matter where I may be ::I always get this funny feeling that you're following me. Lydia: (spoken) But Robbie! :Lydia ::Anywhere you go ::I really wanna go with you ::Anything you do ::I'll be there to help you too :Jamal ::Let's stick together we are stronger as two :and Lydia ::Let's stick together that's what good friends do! :Singers ::Hey, hey olé ::Hey, hey olé ::Hey, hey olé ::Hey, hey olé ::Olé ::Olé ::Olé ::Olé ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (spoken) Why do you have to be so nice to everyone? Lydia: (spoken) I'm just saying hello. But unfortunately, Robbie just roll his eyes in annoyance as they went on their way. The screen fades away in Canterlot City where Spongebob sitting crying in the area between his house and Squidward's house. He lies down face-down and his tears send him up and down off the ground. He goes back to normal crying while sitting, he then bends his top half in towards his bottom half. Patrick walks up, Picks Spongebob up, and pats his back. Patrick Star: There, there, Spongebob. No need to cry. Spongebob Squarepants: (He pops off Patrick's shoulder) Yes, there is, Patrick. Robbie's been gone for two whole days. Patrick Star: Two whole days?! (tears pour out of his eyes like a hose as he begins to wail) Spongebob Squarepants: Oh, why'd he have to run away to the depths in Outer Space?! Patrick: Outer Space! (cries) Spongebob Squarepants: (sniffles, looks at his watch) He won't be back for one more hour, 26 minutes and 47 seconds. Patrick Star: Oh, 47 seconds! (Spongebob and Patrick cry tears in each others faces) I miss Robbie so much. his tentacles, (waves his arms) the way his plays clarinet, his massive nose. (a nose like Squidward's pops onto his face) Spongebob Squarepants: Patrick, that's Squidward. (Patrick's Squidward-like nose disappears) He's not gone, he's right here. ???,.??? Squidward Tentacles: No, I'm not. ???,.??? Spongebob Squarepants: I sure do miss that guy. (sniffs) his karate chopping, (karate chops ground) the Command Center over at Cyberspace. And who can forget those ranger powers? (???) After Robbie gets back, we're gonna let him know just how much we miss him. Patrick Star: Is Robbie the one I call Dad? Spongebob Squarepants: No, Patrick, that's your father. But that does give me an idea. We'll throw Robbie the mother of all welcome home parties! Patrick, to Sugarcube Corner! Patrick Star: Wa-hey! So, Spongebob and Patrick ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: So, there is a way to talk to other villains! Ushari: Yes. According to Vados, the evil villains appear in fire. Crusher: Well, one little eruption of this here volcano and we'll get plenty of fire! Cheezi: Yeah, right! Chungu: Plenty of it! (all laughing) Commander Drax: Yes. We'll also need Rafiki or Makini's staff. The staff will allow us to speak to Vrak. Janja: We'll go after Makini. One little mandrill's no match for us outsiders. Dr. Eggman: I agree. So the real question is, how do we lure the Red Ranger to the volcano and make him morph? We'll want him to give us a huge source of power, too. One that will make the volcano erupt in flames! Chungu: Ooh, ooh! I know. I know. The Black Ranger powered real big the time we tried to take the Green Ranger! Cheezi: (CHUCKLES) Yeah! And his Darkness was even bigger when we went after his friends. It even made the ground open up! Commander Drax: What? Janja, is this true? Janja: Yeah, yeah. The fur brains are actually right. The Black Rangers Darkness were huge when his friends and allies are threatened! Dr. Eggman: Then that's what we have to do. Target someone Robbie cares about, and bring them here! Janja: Yeah. And then when Robbie morphs, we can bring back a legend! ???, ???. :Janja: :Vrak was such a legend :though he's long gone, :His story lives on :If we bring back that legend :His big lion smarts, give us a new start :Yeah, Vrak will help us win, with all his great advice! :No more playing nice :no more playing nice! :Let's bring back a legend :A legend :To help our fight :Let's bring back a legend :A legend :Of darkness tonight :Ushari: :No one in the Pride Lands :Could possibly dream of our big scheme :They'll all be astounded :When the Lion Guard's done, and our victory won :We just need fire and a roar for our surprise :Then, we'll make Vrak rise :We will make Vrak rise :Janja and Ushari: :Let's bring back a legend :A legend :To help our fight :Let's bring back a legend :A legend of darkness tonight :Janja (spoken): :Come on, everyone, all together! :Janja's Clan and Ushari: :Oh! :Let's bring back a legend :A legend :To help our fight :Let's bring back a legend :A legend :Of darkness tonight :Let's bring back a legend :A legend :Of darkness tonight! ???, ???. Ushari: You villains know what to do. I'll be waiting at the top of the volcano for the staff. Janja: You got it, Ushari. Let's go, boys! (laughs) Ushari: No... (groaning) ???, ???. Ushari: Ugh. ???,.??? ---- Thomas: Yes, Nia, I do! Thomas look up to see the huge avalanche above him Thomas: Nia! Look out! starts to reverse Thomas: No, Nia! Go forward! There's a tunnel! You'II be safe! stops, looks at the tunnel and does so. But before she gets there, the avalanche caught her and dragged her down the mountain with it Nia: Oh! Thomas: Nia! screams as she slides down the mountain before ending up dangling over the edge of the cliff Nia: (whimpering) Thomas: Hold on, Nia! I'm coming! crew jump out and bring chains to Nia and attach them to the bars of the cage she's trapped in Thomas: Ready? I'm going to pull you up now, OK? Nia: Are you sure, Thomas? Maybe you should wait for help. Thomas: Don't worry, Nia! I'm going to rescue you. I can do this by myself. slowly begins to pull her up but the cliff crumbles under Nia and she starts to fall, dragging Thomas with her Nia: Thomas! (screams with Thomas) Thomas: I can't hold you! Thomas start slipping towards the cliff. Then he heard a voice yelling from down hill Yong Bao: Hold on! I'm coming! He catches Thomas in the nick of time Yong Bao: I've got you! (strains) Then He push Thomas up to get Nia back up to safe ground Nia: Oh! Thank you! Yong Bao: (laughs) Good thing I came along when I did, Thomas. Thomas and Nia smiles at Yong Bao. ---- Robbie Diaz: (grunts, gasps) I've gotta get control of it! Yoshi: Go! You've got this, Robbie! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: No. We've got this. Together. ???, ???. ---- Later, the Chinese diesel uses a breakdown crane to lift Nia back onto the tracks] Thomas: Oh, Nia. I should never have tried to rescue you by myself. That was really dangerous. I needed help. Nia: Everybody needs help sometimes, Thomas. Even me. And we're all safe now. Thomas: Thanks to Yong Bao. Yong Bao: I still can't believe how close that was. You really gave me a fright, Thomas. Let's never do that again! OK? (chuckles) Thomas: Fine with me, Yong Bao I'm just glad you're bigger and stronger than I am. Nia: We are bigger and stronger too, Thomas, when we stay together. Yong Bao: So where are you going now, Thomas? thinks then as he about to say something, Nia speaks Nia: Back to Sodor! And then Thomas will be the first railway engine to go all the way around the world! Thomas: No, Nia, we both will be! Yong Bao: If you want to go to Sodor, you have to go west through Asia and Europe. Nia: So, Europe must be the last continent on your route, Thomas. Thomas and Nia: Continent number 5! Thomas: Ha-ha! (toots) Thanks, Yong Bao! Nia: Bye! Yong Bao: Go safely now! Bye! The song "We're Friends Reprise" starts as the Astro Megaship heads off towards the sky and through the atmosphere. :and his friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends! The scene changes to Outer Space where Robbie and his team were crossing through the Galaxy. :Diaz ::Anywhere I go ::I hope you gonna go there too ::Anything I do ::Please won't you come and do it too :Lydia ::It doesn't really matter where we may be ::It makes me really happy knowing that you'll be there with me Yoshi: Without a doubt! :and his friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends ::We're friends! ???,.??? :Singers ::Hey, hey, hooray ::Hey, hey, hooray ::Hey, hey, hooray ::Hey, hey, hooray ::Hooray, hooray Fu: Hello? Yes, it is. Robbie? In Outer Space!? Back to Earth!? Thank you! (laughs) Yes! He caught himself in laughing with joy and took off to let everyone know as the scene then changes to Robbie and everyone else still singing as they went through Pluto. As they've reached the Bridge where Canterlot City, Lydia and Jamal saw that Robbie looked so sad. Lydia: What's wrong, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: On the other side of that bridge is Canterlot City, Lydia. And when we get there, we'll be home again. But I guess that means that you'll have to go home again too. Lydia: (sighs) That's not so easy for me, Robbie. The planet I used to lived in isn't even there any more. Austin Diaz: It isn't? Lydia: No, Austin. I don't really have a home to go back to. Emerl: You don't? Lydia sadly shook her head. Yoshi: Oh, Lydia. we're so sorry. Della Duck: ???, ???. ???, ???. Gmerl: But that means you can come and stay at the Command Center with our friends, I'm sure Palutena won't mind. she loves having new people to help out at Cyberspace! Donkey Kong: Well, what are we waiting for, let's go! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Come on, you guys! Welcome to Canterlot City! Lydia: I'm coming! ???, ???. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: We've readied this place for Robbie's arrival, which should be about... (He looks at his watch) ...Whoo, right now. Soon enough, the finale of We're Friends reprise plays as Robbie and everyone approached Canterlot High School. Yoshi: Hey guys! Look! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Soon enough, Alice, the others, the students and a crowd of people have gathered outside of Canterlot High School with a banner saying WELCOME HOME, RED RANGER hanging on the school to welcome Robbie and the others home. As everyone cheered as confetti were launched into the air. Robbie Diaz: Hey guys... you missed me? Serena: Robbie! Alice Diaz: Dad! Austin! ???, ???. Data Squad Team: (cheering) Twilight Sparkle: We're so sorry. Robbie Diaz: It's okay, Twilight, I'm sorry too. Sunset Shimmer: We're just glad to have you all back. ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Robbie! You were gone so long, we thought you were never going to come home! Vanilla "Vanna" Marvo: Even I missed you, Robbie. Karone Hammond: ???, ???. Geronimo Stilton: Congratulations, Robbie, welcome home. (looks at Lydia) Oh, and who might this be? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Geronimo! These are our new friend, Lydia. We wouldn't have have made it without her. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Lydia! Sora: Hello. Krystal: Welcome to Canterlot City. Lydia: Thank you and hello to all of you too! Robbie Diaz: Lydia is going to be staying here with us! I just need to speak to Palutena. Whis: ???, ???. ---- Sunset Shimmer: (voiceover) Dear Tommy Oliver, you can add a new ending to the archives. Commander Drax is no more. ???, ???. Vice Principal Luna: No student parking in the faculty lot. ???, door opens... Sunset Shimmer: (voiceover) Thank you for your help, Give our best to Nadira and, of course, thank our second-best teacher Principal Ransik. Make sure he knows you're kidding when you say that, though. I'm happy to say that Robbie made us proud when he got the Master Morpher and came home, so everything is back how it used to be. ???, ???. Trixie Lulamoon: I demand to speak to the yearbook president! How did this get in here? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: A Data Squad Ranger never reveals his secrets. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: (voiceover) Well, not exactly how it used to be. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I've got a yearbook delivery for Best Gardener! ???, ???. Equestria Girls: (chattering) (drone beeping) ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: (groans) Oh, come on! Seriously?! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Faster, you idiots! Faster! Put your backsides into it. Orbot: Technically we don't have backsides, boss. Dr. Eggman: I don't care! Just push. We have to hurry. I already have my revenge planned out, and next time I will not fail! Orbot: Of course you won't boss. Of course you won't. On the bright side, a certain someone got their voice back. Cubot: I feel like my old self. All I want to do is talk talk talk. Hey, remember when we were chasing all the little alien guys? What's up with those guys anyway? They sure were funny looking. Hahaha. Smelled good, though. Dr. Eggman: Ugh, what I wouldn't give for the maddening silence of space right about now. Cubot: Oh, I wish we had some of that sushi. Bummer we didn't bring any with us. Not that we could eat it since we're robots, but we could have looked at it. I love looking at stuff. I love stuff! The fireworks show at the end was great. Hey, how did you get all that stuff to blow up like that? Loved it! By the way, did we destroy Sonic this time? Duh, sorry, dumb question. We never destroy Sonic! Hey, where are we going... Ohhhhh look at that star... oh, and that one... and that one... and that one... that one's nice... oh look at that! ???, ???. The End